


Be My Queen

by SnowBunny101



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Evil, F/F, F/M, Good, Lesbian, Queen - Freeform, VK, goodorevil, in-love, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBunny101/pseuds/SnowBunny101
Summary: Evie has always wanted to be a Queen; that's what she grew up being taught to be. But she hasn't wanted a prince. A princess is what she craves. When Ben brings them over she finds herself drawn to Ben's twin sister soon to be Queen Isabella. Evie is scared to do anything about it though not sure how the world will react but Isabella doesn't care and is determined to show Evie that she should be hers.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/OC, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 14





	Be My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I do not own Descendants (Just Isabella); also not sure what made me right this just something in my head and if i don't write it out than it stays in my head. Anyways enjoy!! (Also sorry fr any grammer/typos)

Evie’s P.O.V.:

Today is the day that we are being sent to Auradon and I can not wait! I’ve been dreaming of going since I was little and I know the pressure is on especially from my mom who is determined that I have to find a prince and if I don’t than I shouldn’t even bother coming home. I don’t want a prince; I have never wanted a prince. I always have wanted a princess, not that anyone knows that but Mal, Jay and Carlos. Maybe I will find one when we get there… in between trying to steal the wand and take over the world. I have never really wanted to take over the world or really hurt anyone; that was always more of Mal and Jay. But to survive on the Isle you have to do things you wouldn't normally do or say just so you can survive to the next day.   


I meet up with everyone as they let us know that the limo is here. I stay silent listening as everyone is yelling things to bring back; I’m just hoping we don’t come back. I want away from the Isle forever even if we have to let out parents out to take over the world. I meet my mother's eyes as she looks at me in disgust as i immediately pull out the mirror trying to see what I missed that morning when getting ready. I hear Carlo's mother yelling as i turn to seem him coming around the corner. 

I quickly move out of the way so Carlos can jump into the limo so his mom can’t stop him from going and I close the door behind me. He nods as I smile encouragingly as we wait for Mal. As soon as we come up to the bridge I cling to Mal yelling that it is a trap.  
After fixing my make-up making sure that it is 100% perfect as it always should be I turn to stare out the window as the boys fight over the food and Mal plots. I watch all the castle’s wishing I had one of my own. Wishing I grew up in one and hoping one day I might actually get to be a princess. Mal nudges me as we pull up to a larger building; Auradon Prep.

  
“Are you all ready?” Mal asks.  


I nod and Jay and Carlos follow behind.

“Remember what we are here for. We can prove to our parents that we can do this; that we are just as evil as them. Cause we are rotten” Mal says  
“Rotten to the Core” we all finis for her as the limo parks and the door opens.

I laugh quietly as the boys tumble out first fighting over who knows what as Mal and I step over them and to the side and as she nudges them as all the noise around us has stopped. I grin as I stand up straighter and plastering more of a wider smile on y face. Trying to do everything my mother taught me that a princess should do. I smirk at Mal as the boys are forced to throw all the stuff back into the limo. I watch as Jay moves around the flirt with the girl. I shake my head as I notice the girls arm wrapped around the boy who is standing next to her. I nudged Mal as she asks about the wand.

“Trying to make it obvious?” I mutter mostly to myself but I think she understood cause she shoots a small glare my way.

  
As soon as its announced that the boy standing in-front of them is going to be King, I feel there stares as they wait to see if I’m going to say anything. I forget that I am suppose to be the “Evil Queens daughter who manipulates men and throws them away”. I feel a small nudge from Mal as I od my head my smile widens as I move up speaking excitedly.

  
“You had me at prince.” I say dreamily.  
“The Evil Queen has no royal status here… and neither do you.” The mystery girl says.  
I try to hide the hurt as I feel the other VK’s come up behind me ready to defend when I hear another voice come from behind Ben.

  
“Now Audrey, that’s no way to treat a princess.” The voice says smoothly.  
My eyes meet hers and all I can do is smile. Her bright brown eyes and long brown hair. She looks beautiful. I look at her in curiosity as she is wearing the same colors as Prince Ben but she isn’t in a dress. She is wearing the same as Ben actually just slightly more feminine.  
“Everyone I would like all of you to meet my twin sister Princess Isabella, or soon to be Queen Isabella.” Ben says smiling as he pulls Isabella to stand in-front with him.

  
“She’s a queen” I say softly as I continue to watch her as out eyes connect and she smiles wide.

  
“Hello Princess Evie, you will have to excuse Audrey.” Isabella says and she bows to me slightly as I blush my eyes meeting the others as they snicker at me. I bow back as she winks at me and watches as Ben introduces himself to us. 

I stare as Mal and Audrey seem to be having a stare off. I eye Mal as Ben seems to not be able to take his eyes off of Mal. Interesting; that might be useful. My eye widen as i realize who Audrey is and I notice how Mal tenses as she learns as well. We all move close to Mal just in case. 

My eyes meet Isabella moves next to me as she starts to follow us through the tour as she inserts certain knowledge we need to know or making snide remarks about Audrey under her breath. All of it makes me laugh and I know the boys are too.

I didn’t realize how long I had tuned out just staring at Isabella until I hear Audrey talking.

  
“Ask Doug.” Audrey says pulling Ben away.  
“Well, if you do decide you need anything and can’t find Doug or for whatever reason you can ask me as well.” Princess Isabella says smiling her eyes meeting mine as she disappears down the hall.

  
Mal nudges me as I seem to follow her with my eyes till she is out of sight. I move towards Doug once I realize who he actually is. As I am talking to him I realize how easy he is to manipulate as he stutters and flushes as I talk to him. I sigh quietly as Mal interrupts him to find the dorm rooms.  
Once we find the rooms all I can do is stare in aww and shock. It’s perfect and bright pink. Just like I had always imagined. Maybe just maybe I can get my happily ever after here; with an actual queen.

  
“So Princess Isabella huh?” Mal says snickering.


End file.
